Legend of Zelda: Search for the Demon's Blade
by Maxwell the Murderer
Summary: Meh, I don't care anymore. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, everyone knows about LoZ, right? Anyway, this is post TP. Elements from all games I've played, (Which is admittedly very little,) TP, OoT, 4S, and PH. Anyway, Link and my OC live in Aroz village, when everything is attacked. By who? A woman dressed in what looks like Kokori garb, with green hair, green eyes, and a very strange looking insturment…

-----------------------------------------------------------

I stopped for a moment, as I caught my breath. I was running around, doing errands for the village. I picked up the buckets again, and kept walking towards the house.

"Hey, Hikaru, want some help?"

"Sure, Link! Why, you know someone that can help me out?" We laughed at this, considering what happens whenever Link tries to help with something. Something falls, or someone gets hurt.

"Well? My offer still stands, ya know."

"Sure, Link. C'mon already! Pick up one of the buckets!" Link ran over and took the other two that were lying on the ground. We had to go to the lake and get some water, then bring it back to the village. I live in the village behind the forest, where the ancient Kokori lived. Sometimes we got to play with them, but we usually had to work, so we didn't get a lot of chances. Link and I usually talked about the legend os the Hero of Winds, Hero of Twilight, and Hero of Time. We always wondered why Link had the same name as those three. Maybe he was the next hero? Well, there always was a prophecy about the Hero of Light, but that couldn't be Link! How could someone so clumsy be the hero? Oh well, no time to think about that now. We walked thw buckets of water to Lake Hylia and met some trouble on the way there. A Zora kept shouting at Link. I dunno exactly what it said, but then again, the races had different languages. I was surprised when Link shouted back in Zora language.

"So, having a nice little chat?"

"No, it said the village is on fire! We have to go help!"

"What're we doing standing around here then? Let's go!" We forgot all about the buckets and left for Aroz village. We looked a woman was standing in the middle of the village, laughing. I ran toward her, blinded with rage, when I felt something swipe at my leg. It took another swipe, this time right at my back. One last swipe, headed straight for my head, I ducked, and it hit itself somehow. Enraged, it took a step forward, intending to finish me off. However, at the last second, an arrow went straight into it's head, effectively destroying it. However, I couldn't move. That last blow had struck my spinal cord, and It left me paralyzed, so I couldn't move to get help. Whoever killed the monster hadn't helped me, but left me to die a slow and painful death. If the monster had gotten me, I would have died quickly and less painfully. Stupid person! Why did this happen to me? I felt someone help me up, and looked up. It was Link, trying to help me up.

"Thanks Link, but you should've left me to die, and gotten out yourself."

"What? Leave my best friend to die? I would never do that! Alright, let's get outta here!" He helped me up, and we tried to take the most direct route out of the village. We had to deal with some fires, when, at the end of the village, we spotted the woman.

"Who are you, and why did you do this?"

"My name is Saria… I have sacrificed these pathetic villagers to revive Ganondorf, King of Evil, and he shall rule you and the rest of this pathetic little world, and destroy the Goddesses! Now, leave, before I get out my blade." She had a very menacing sheathe strapped to her back.

"Why are you letting us go?" I asked that, clearly puzzled.

"Because I would never hurt someone who had a Kokiri friend." These were the last words she said before I ran like heck. I spotted Link, un-moving. Saria was heading toward him, saying something about a hero. This confirmed my suspicions.

"Ah, the only one who can stop me. We'll just have to get rid of that." With that said, Saria shot a beam straight at Link. Link was caught inside it.

"LINK!"

"You? I thought I told you to go. Do you want to become like your little friend there?" The let out a maniac cackle. I dashed straight toward her, ready to fight with my fists. However, a darker version of Link with an ebony tunic, and green eyes grabbed me.

"You wanna die, little boy? You're about to, if my master commands me." Saria nodded.

"NO! I know where the Sword of Light is!"

"No one knows where that is. The three swords were destroyed long ago, by the Hero of Twilight. Now, die." I quickly punched Dark in the nose, and felt my hand go right through him.I rolled and dodged a sword slash by Dark, and watched as Saria brought her sword out. I quickly whimpered in fear, and quickly felt myself being taken over. I watched as the person in my body cast a fire spell, then quickly called Nayru's Love.

"Huh, this is weird. I'm watching myself beating up two evils." However, I quickly regained control, right when they were both defeated. I ran away as quickly as possible, hoping I would make it in time. I ran like heck to Hyrule Castle Town, only to find that everyone had been slaughtered, or had moved to Kakariko. I hoped it was the second. I watched as someone teleported out of nowhere. I ran. I had no weapon. I needed to find a way to get to Kakariko village, and soon.

"Where are you going, little boy?" I recognized the voice as Dark's. I quickly pretened to faint on the ground, and heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. As soon as they stopped, I did a little breakdance type move and tripped him. I got up, and prepared to fight. I dodged a swipe from Dark, and watched in horror as he dived straight for my head. I quickly rolled off to the side, and dodged another swipe. I spotted a sword, and quickly dove straight for it. I picked up the sword, and got ready for a sword fight. For minutes, the only sound that could be heard was my and Dark's swords clashing. Finally, I decided to run while dark was in a spin attack. I saw him getting ready to use one, and made a break for it.

I got into Hyrule field, and realized that I had no water, no food. I was glad I wouldn't have to walk a long way to Kakariko. It was only about 5 miles. I ran into town, and saw everyone was fine, but one person was missing.

"Where's Princess Zelda?" I asked the first person.

"She just up and disappeared a while ago. However, a few new people have been found in the village. One was near Lake Hylia, I think her name was Tetra. The other was Sheik, he was found in the dungeon of Ganon's tower during the siege. He escaped, and to this day Ganon still searches for him. They are both by the well." Some how, I figured those two could lead me to Zelda. So, I walked over to the well. The boy, Sheik, had blonde hair, and these penetrating eyes. Tetra looked like some sort of pirate, and had blonde hair, dark skin, brown, almost black, eyes, and wore a jacket.

"Excuse me, would either of you know where I would be able to find the princess?" They both shook their head. Well, there goes that idea.

--------------------------------------------------

Alright, I finally rewrote this! I hope this is better, thanks for anyone who reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Ganon's Back!

Okay! For all that read and never reviewed on this story, here's the next chapter! This came from a random burst of inspiration to write a Twilight, Kirby, and continue this! Oh yeah, LegendofZelda4life? You better review!

--------------------------------------

Ah well. I didn't have much time. I needed to find the princess, in hopes that she would be able to find a way to revive Link. I sure hope she can find a way to help! I quickly raced around, in hopes I could find her. No such luck. However, I just happened to find something interesting. I looked at the well, in hopes that there was any clue there. Yes! I spotted something! I small hole, barely visible under the water. I had a feeling she would be there. Right at this moment, I started to lost control of my body. I felt myself slipping out of my body. It was a strange feeling. How to describe it? Like slipping on something, but there's no pain at the end. I noticed my body jump straight into the well. I didn't feel worried by this, strangely enough.

I watched as Sheik, Tetra, and other random people watch with interest as my body went down. I quickly started to regain control of my body again. I felt a burning pain in my lungs, as I quickly realized where I was. I quickly tried to scramble into the small hole, where it would hopefully be dry. I quickly found there was air in here, and let go of my held breath. I heard a few splashes from the hole. I supposed the people had wondered where I was. Not like it matters. I quickly spotted that same crazy old lady there, at a weird looking fountain.

"Nayru, Din, and Farore.. Give me the power, the courage, and wisdom to resurrect him. Din, Goddess of Power… Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom… Farore, Goddess of Courage… Nothing will held him back. The Hero is dead. The portal remains shattered. The sword is sealed. Nothing can hold him from conquering the world!" However, I felt a sneeze brewing. I just knew I couldn't hold it in. I quickly dove for the hole. I watched as she turned, an amused expression on her face.

"You again, boy. Dark told me he killed you. He lied. He will have to be dealt with." Right as she finished, a body started coming through the hole. Make that two. I watched as Sheik's familiar cowl, however wet, appeared. I watched as Tetra's normal white shirt appeared also.

"You're wrong! As Zelda lives, the hero will be reborn!"

"And we'll be there to help him! Sheik, you ready?" He nodded. They both uncovered hidden weapons. Tetra had daggers, perfect for throwing. Sheik had needles. The needed a close range combatant! I figured I should step out about now.

"You will never win! Good will always prevail over evil!" I heard her begin to laugh.

"You honestly think you can stop me? I have the power of the sages and the goddesses on my side! Even the Tri-Force can't stop me!" I noticed she left something out.

"What about the swords of legend? " I called out. "Muramasa, and Excalibur, the blades with powers of light and dark! And the Master Sword! And, Genesis, which hasn't been seen since the world's beginning!"

"Those swords don't exist! The Master Sword was lost long ago to the reaches of time! Only a god could stop GANONDORF!" I watched as dark energy gathered, from me, the air, Sheik, and Tetra. They slowly began to form in the shape of a man.

"Saria… You have done well. Killed the hero, and destroyed every last ray of feeble hope they might have had!"

"Thank you, master. Shall I kill them now?"

"No. Kill the man and woman. Leave the boy. I sense great power in him, and power to rival the Goddesses themselves! No, we shall keep him prisoner. If he doesn't do what we say, we shall kill them! Now, my servant, servant of evil itself, kill them both!" I watched with horror as they both struggled to move, and could do nothing but watch as Saria prepared another beam. I quickly threw myself right into the beam. I shouted, as loudly as I could,

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" The force field surrounded Sheik and Tetra. "If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me. Kill me and these two go free." Saria and Ganon both shook their heads. Ganon simply whispered in Saria's ear, and I felt my energy drain. I shouted one last thing, to Sheik and Tetra.

"Run. Don't bother taking me with you. Just RUN!" I slowly felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

----SPoV--

I watched as Saria and Ganon began to laugh. While they were distracted, I quickly signaled to Tetra. She nodded. We would take him with us. He was a magic user, and knew about the swords of legend. Only very few people have heard of them. I quickly grabbed him by the head, while Tetra grabbed his feet. He both started to lift up, and shoved the kid into the hole. Tetra and I quickly followed suit. We both pushed the boy up. We heard a sound like splash, which meant he was at the top. We both quickly swam around him, and got out of the well. Tetra grabbed his feet and pulled him up. When she got up, she punched his stomach. Water flew everywhere. After that, she slapped him awake.

---------------------------------

Alright! I finally got this in! One thing to explain. Sheik and Tetra are Zelda's bodyguards, or protectors, whichever you wish. They are married. Link and Zelda, also married, are King and Queen of Hyrule. However, they were forced to give up there son when all but one sage betrayed them. That sage was Impa. Impa was killed inb the Great Hyrule Masssacre, which the Sages planned to draw the queen out. Link had to find a way to lay low, so he and Zelda were separated. Link was 'killed' when Saria attacked. Only Link, Sheik, and Tetra know where Zelda is. Along with Anju and Kafei. They all play a part in the story. Some bigger then others. Two words explain where Zelda is, and they also explain who corrupted the Sages. They are probably the least known villains. The Main one is Ganon. The Sages are evil. The Four Sword has returned, and The Masks are back. This story will eventually have eight villains. Two of which are unknown at the moment.


End file.
